Stronger than Me
by Rose Thornborn
Summary: This is an alternate ending where Vegeta went to earth and beat Goku. He goes back to Frieza's ship much stronger, even stronger than the Elite. He takes childish revenge on the others that treated him badly, than he takes some not so childish revenge on Zarbon. Problem is Zarbon get pregnant and a whole lot of stuff happens after that. I do not own dragon ball and make no money
1. Chapter 1

Zarbon sits alone in the ships library. It's about the only place he can get any peace and quiet these days. Things have been a lot more difficult since the monkeys have taken over. The ship has been a living hell ever since Vegeta and his bands of brutes returned from earth. For some unexplainable reason the prince of monkeys has gotten unbelievably stronger. His two idiots of friends have as well but not nearly as much as him. His power level has increased 50,000, making him three times as strong as any of the elite. Of course he was still nowhere near Frieza's power but that didn't mean he wasn't going to use his new found power over the elite.

It has been awful. They had just come back from a mission and found the whole ship taking orders from the monkeys. Of course when the Elite had heard of Vegeta's recent increase in power none of the elite took it seriously. They just tried to return to life on the ship till the next mission.

Zarbon squeezed his eyes shut remembering a very unpleasant encounter with the bratty prince.

…..

He entered his luxurious room tired from the long mission. He fully planed to take a bath and have a few hours of beauty sleep before heading to the mess hall for a meal. Imagine his surprise when he entered his room and found everything completely different. His sheets were red instead of purple, his picture was no longer on the dresser and a whole lot of other things were missing too.

On top of his bed was Vegeta. He was tossing a balls against the wall and catching it pretending to not have notice he had come in.

"What are you doing monkey, get out." He growled.

"Why would I leave my room?" He asked yawning.

Zarbon swore he saw red. "Has your little brain finally gotten hit too many times? These are my corroders."

"Not anymore." He smiled and sat up.

Angry Zarbon attached. Seconds later he was shocked to find himself sitting on the floor with a stinging cheek. His hand went up to the wound. He hadn't even seen Vegeta move. In fact the prince was still on the bed sneering at him. Quickly the elite looked around to see if anyone else was in the room.

Getting up he used his power radar to see how much Vegeta strength has actually grown. The shocked expression on his face drew a chuckle from the spiky haired man.

"This can't be. It's impossible. There is no way your power could have increase so much in such little time."

"But it has. I am a Saiyen prince, one of the strongest beings in the universe."

"I don't believe it."

Zarbon attacked again. This started a one sided fight that last half an hour. No matter how fast he was Vegeta was faster. He couldn't land a single hit but the prince had landed many. He beat him up pretty bad. He couldn't win even in his stronger form. In the end he had to transform back from lack of power.

He leaning against the wall panting. All he could do now was glare at the prince. Vegeta didn't even look like he worked up a sweat.

"You see, I am much stronger now. I can finally crush bugs like you."

"Frieza won't stand for this."

"He's the one who gave me permission."

His eye that wasn't swollen opened wide. "I don't believe you."

"It's true. Your room was way bigger than mine. All I did was ask him for it and he gave it to me. You should know that all he recognizes is power. Loyalty is nothing to him. But if you don't believe me you can ask him yourself."

Zarbon knew he was telling the truth. Frieza always did favor him over the rest. People called him Frieza's treasured pet… but never to the saiyen boys face, less they risk their lives.

"Your stuff is over there. Be thankful I didn't throw it away." Vegeta pointed to the packed bags in the corner. "My old room his empty." He said before turning away.

Mad and embarrassed Zarbon quickly got up and grabbed his belongings. He slammed the door on his way out.

Vegeta's room wasn't as big as his. It wasn't a bad room, just poorly decorated. The velvet sheets and walls were so tacky. Plus there were weights everywhere. Didn't Vegeta know they had a training room? One part of the floor was just a mat. Probably used for sparing.

Groaning Zarbon laid down on the bed. He hated the room, it smelled like monkey and not just any monkey. It smelled like that stupid prince.

…..

Two months had pass since that horrible day. The monkeys had taken so much from them. They had taken all their special privileges. They took their sparing time, dining table, and most painful of all when they had meetings it was Vegeta who stood by Frieza's side, not him.

Zarbon looked up from his book to see Cui, Dodoria, Cold, and the whole Ginyu force sit down with their lunch trays.

"Dame I can't stand those monkeys anymore." Dodoria growled.

"We can't even eat lunch without being harassed by them" Ginyu growled. 'They are so loud and annoying. Before you could just give them a good slap to shut them up but now…"

"And it's all because Vegeta, the other two aren't even that strong." Jeice added.

"They are stronger than you." Cui snapped.

Jeice lowered his head.

"Well there is nothing we can do." Zarbon flipped the page to his book. "I think I'll get some lunch now."

"No don't" Dodoira warned. "They are still in the lunch room. We all went in and once and left at the same time just to be safe."

"I refuse to be intimidated by primates." He started walking away.

"Careful." His friends warned.

Zarbon entered the lunch room. It was pretty much empty. No one liked to be in here when the Saiyens were around. Zarbon saw Veggeta, Nappa and Raditz eating. The two lesser monkeys were gabbling down food with their hands. They would stuff chunks of food down their throats without swallowing. It was disgusting.  
Veggata ate just a little more dignified. Guess being royalty he was shown to eat neater. He still used his hands but at least he chews and ate slower, plus he used a napkin. He stopped though when he saw Zarbon.

The green man walked to the shaking lunch lady and asked for one of his planets native meals. A small yellow vegetable stuffed with meat.

He was deciding if he should sit down and eat but the sight of those animals made him sick. He would join his friends in the library.

Just before he walked out he heard his name being called.

"What's wrong, why won't you eat here? Are you hiding like the rest of those cowards?" Vegeta asked smirking.

With his back turned he grippe his plate. Gritting his teeth he turned towards them and offered a fake smile.

"Of course not, it just that the scenery is so unappealing it will make me lose my appetite if I stay here. Besides the view from the library is much better."

It was satisfying to see their faces turn to anger. Not wanting to risk anything he turned around and continues walking.

His comrades were still eating when he joined them.

"Any trouble?" Crui asked.

"A little but I'm fine. They won't openly attack for no reason but they eat so horribly I felt nauseous."

"I'm going on a mission soon and so are the Ginyu force, you should do the same." Dodoira told him.

"And I am too" Crui added.

"I wish I could but all the missions are filled. Everyone wants to be far away from those dirty apes. All the missions are filled. I have no reason to leave ship." Zarbon sighed.

"I can't believe Frieza is letting them act so out of control."

Zarbon sat back enjoying his meal. He smiled to himself. "I'm just waiting for the day that monkeys tried to take on Frieza on. Maybe once he gets a good beating he'll be more humble."

"I just wish that when it happens I get a front role seat." Crui laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He ship was pretty deserted. No one wanted to be around the monkeys. Most of the ship hands were busy doing their jobs, hoping they wouldn't be notice. The few soldiers who did stay hid in their rooms.

Once again Zarbon decided to go to his favorite place in the ship. The library. He sure it be the last place those apes would go.

You could imagine how pissed he was when he saw two of the lesser monkeys napping on the chairs.

"Well this is a surprise."

The pair just kept on sleeping.

"What a waste of brain cells." He said to himself.

"Indeed but they have their uses."

Zarbon saw Vegeta sitting in the corner reading. He was so motionless he hadn't even notice him.

"Why are you apes here. I didn't think you knew how to read."

Vegeta closed the book and frowned. "Your kind has the ability to grow back limbs right?"

"Yes but what concern is that to you?"

"So if I decided to cut your tongue off it will grow back?" A devilish smiled spread over his face.

Stunned from the threat all the green man could do was stay silent.

"Vegeta can we go now? This is so boring." Nappa complained. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Hey look its Zarbon." Raditz pointed at him. "I'm surprised you haven't fled the ship like the rest of them."

"Why would I flea anywhere. I do not have a mission and was about to enjoy some alone time with a good book." Walking to one of the many book shelves he pretended to brows the choices before picking a random book.

He ignored the stares the other were giving him. "Why are you even here?"

"Vegeta wanted to see the view you told him about." They looked out the window into the endless space.

"And now that we've seen it we can leave. It wasn't all you made it out to be." Vegeta said smoothly. He walked out carrying a book. He stopped at the entrance looked back. "Don't forget who's in charge now."

Zarbon growled. How much could that beastly man bother him? At least now he was left in peace.

He stayed in the library till dark. All Zarbon could think about was the short prince. He must have found a strong opponent on earth. When he came back from that mission with such power. But earth was a planet that had low level life forms. There must have been a strong alien residing there. Vegeta must have come pretty close to losing and was able to bounce back with even more power.

Saiyens had a skill that allowed them to become stronger with every defeat. It was why he advised Frieza to destroy their planet before they became too strong to control.

Laying in his bed his mind filled with anger. How could Lord Frieza let those beasts do as they please? Maybe he should try and talk with him tomorrow. He had to be subtle, he didn't want to make Frieza mad.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zarbon woke up bright and early and headed to Frieza's war room. It's where he spent most of his time. The purple and white alien was sitting on his hover chair looking over the battle plans.

"Ah Zarbon, it's been awhile since I seen you. I was starting to think you were avoiding me." His voice had a hint of mockery in it.

"I would never Lord Frieza, I just haven't been feeling well." He bowed politely.

"Well now that you healed you can help be with the plan to destroy the Nazonian planet. Their defenses are pretty strong."

Zarbon looked at the plans. "The planet has no selling value since the gravitation field is too strong for most life. Since you only want the planet dead because they refuse to trade with you just release some poisonous chemicals into the atmosphere. It will mingle with their clouds poisoning their water supply. Most of the planet will be dead in a week."

Frieza chuckled. "What a devious mind you have Zarbon. You have come up with another genius plan."

"Thank you sir. Am just doing my job, I am your advisor after all."

"Now let's try to figure out how we are going to deal with trading with the Xen's. They can be quiet stubborn."

"Of course Sir."

As they worked Zarbon added a few comments of how the ship was always empty and how the Saiyens seemed a bit wild.

"We'll if everyone is off the ship that means they are all on missions making money. The monkeys don't bother me and it's good that Vegeta has increased in power."

Speaking of the devil, Vegeta walked in.

"You asked for me?"

"Ah Vegeta we were just talking about you. I've heard you been causing trouble lately."

"Is Zarbon telling you this?" He glared at the light blue man. "He's probably still mad that I took his room."

Frieza gave one of his fake pouts. "You're not still sore about me giving him your room, are you Zarbon? You know the rules of this ship. The strong get what they want…."

"And the weak give it to them." Vegeta finished still looking at him.

"Of course I have no qualms with you Frieza. I be a fool if I did. I just believe that this ship has been a little chaotic recently."

"Well if you need help maintain the peace just ask me or my men for help."

Zarbon gritted his teeth. He forced a fake smiled. "How nice of you to offer." He chocked out.

"Now that, that's taken care of Vegeta I want to send you on another mission tomorrow." Frieza said happily.

Vegeta glared at Zarbon one more time before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zarbon went straight to his room after he left the war room. He was ashamed to admit he checked every corner in case the Saiyan was going to jump him. No doubt the prince would be angry with him for complaining to Frieza.

Making it to his room he looked around. He appeared to be safe. Relaxing, he took off his cape and uniform. His prized head ornament was placed on the dresser next to his bed. He kept on his sleeves and leggings. He liked to sleep with them. Besides them he slept basically naked. Wrapping himself in the blanket he let himself drift to sleep, glad that soon Vegeta would be far away.

…

Zarbon suddenly woke from feeling the power level of another. He was surprised to see the Saiyen prince standing in front of his bed looking dark and menacing. Thank god the blanket was covering his private areas. He pulled it up more covering more of his body.

"Why are you here Vegeta?"

The Sayien smirked showing off his almost sharp teeth.

"To make sure you know when to keep your mouth shut….and when to open it." He said wickedly.

Zarbon didn't like the tone in his voice. "Listen the thing with Frieza I was just…. Ummm, I was talking more about the other Nappa and Raditz."

Before he could even blink the Saiyan grabbed his blanket and ripped it off him nearly breaking his fingers. He just stared at the shorter warrior. Once he notices how the Saiyan eyes were roaming over his body he turned his head and blushed. The skin on his cheeks turned a dark shade of blue. The way Vegeta was staring at him he felt like an animal about to be devoured.

"Vegeta I didn't mean too…"

"But you did. You know no one like a snitch." He crawled on the bed growling like a dog.

Zarbon always knew he was beautiful. He valued his beauty above all else. In the whole ship he was could easily say he was the most attractive creature on it. He received lots of lustful looks but Vegeta had never even shown one hint of being drawn to him. He thought he preferred women.

Zarbon decided to make himself less appealing. He started to transform.

"If you transform I will beat you till you don't have enough power to maintain that hideous form." He threatens.

This made Zarbon transform back. He could feel the man over him now.

"Wait Vegeta you don't have to do this." He backed up till he hit the bed post. It was only than he notice that the other wasn't wearing his armor either. His had on red pajamas. The shirt was unbutton revealing his smooth muscular chest. Zarbon had always imagined he be hairy like a real ape.

"I want to."

"Wait, I can offer you a piece of valuable information." He raised his hand to keep Vegeta away.

The Saiyen paused. "I'm listening."

"I know what really happen to your planet. It was Frieza who blew it up."

There was a long pause before Vegeta started laughing. "That's it, that's the information you thought was going to save you. I already knew that. Just like I already knew it was you who gave him the idea. You were scared that Saiyen would grow too strong. Stronger than you. Your nightmare has come true."

Vegeta pinned him to the bed. His spiky hair poked at his face. Zarbon cried out when a large hand on his chest forced him to lie straight down on the bed.

"I will be gone for while so I decided to do it tonight. It's a shame really. I was planning on fucking with you the whole week while the others were gone. We would have had the whole ship to play in."

Zarbon froze; he felt hands travel over his chest and sides. He tried to force the other away but Vegeta was to strong. They weren't loving or gentle. His touches were rough and possessive. The pressure he put on his skin almost hurt. He wanted to vomit from feeling the other touch him in sensitive placed.

"Please don't do this." Zarbon whispered.

Vegeta hummed against his neck. "Remember when I was a child, how I use to act up? You always begged Frieza to let you punish me. You use to whisper in my ear all the horrible things you do if you ever got the chance. It was a good thing for me you never got the opportunity." Vegeta pulled his hair back so his throat was bared to him. His other hand ran over the taller mans legs and the side his thighs.

Zarbon eyes widen. Yea he had threaten to hurt the brat, but he never suggested something so pervy.

"Are you wondering why I chose you? You probably think it's because you're pretty or because you know, you're the reason my entire race was destroyed. And yes you're partially right. Another reason might be your arrogant attitude or that you treated me very bad as a child. Then there's that whole complaining to Frieza thing, but if I had to choose a main reason I say…." He licked the blue mans lips. "Because I'm horny."

He latched onto Zarbon's thighs and started to spread them open despite the other efforts to keep them closed.

"Stop." Zarbon suddenly remembered something horrible. The whole ship was covered in cameras. Even the rooms.

Frieza might see this. Hell, he would see it. That sadist bastard might play it in front of the whole ship. He mock him and degrade him further. The once powerful Commander reduced to a monkeys play thing. His inferior would ridicule him. The rest of the Elite might shun him. He have to leave a trail of skulls from his room to the mess hall just to stop being laughed at.

Zarbon wrapped his arms around the monkey and brought him closer. This surprised the prince.

"There are cameras, please stop." He whispered into his ear.

Vegeta looked in the bed room mirror and managed to find the camera. The way it was positioned it could see his back.

"We haven't been speaking to loud so I don't think they heard us. So you have a choice. This could be seen as rape or as if we are lovers. Which do you prefer?"

Zarbon wanted to smack that smirk off his face but he was right. He wouldn't seem as weak if people thought they were lovers. Yea, they think he was crazy but they think he willingly let himself be taken. Not that he was too weak to stop it.

Zarbon answered him with a kiss that the camera could see. He hated how the Saiyen took control of the kiss so easily. A tongue was forced into his mouth exploring every canvas.

Wanting to get this over with Zarbon turned around onto his hands and knees. This way the camera couldn't see his face when he was violated.

"I heard that Lizanoid's have really small entrance due to their small stomach. It explains why you barely eat."

Zarbon was wondering how Vegeta had found out so much about his basically existent species.

Vegeta grabbed his firm ass and spreads open his cheeks. He looked down at the tiny pucker. He sneered imagining how much this would hurt the elite and how much this would feel good for him.

"Do you know what Saiyen are known for? Besides being strong warriors."

Zarbon swallowed hard. "For having large breeding organs." He chocked out.

"That's correct."

He cried out when Vegeta pushed against his entrance. The sex was hard and cruel. He shoved his manhood in without care. Knowing that the man under him wouldn't complain, he rocked his hip back a forth not stopping. Zarbon was just so tight, his walls squeezed around him better than any cunt had. It was true how tight Zarbons breed was.

"Vegeta I can't. You're going to break me." He moaned in pain.

"I picked you because I knew you could handle rougher treatment." Vegeta thursted in and out. His cock was throbbing.

"Please….. I can't take it anymore." Zarbon reached back and placed his hands over Vegeta's who hand them gripping his hips. The pain was getting unbearable. He was lucky Lizaniods didn't bleed easily.

Vegeta smirked. "I'll give you what you need." He said loudly for the camera.

The shorter man was able to move faster. He ruthlessly took the others backdoor virginity without preparing him or using lube. He relished in the others moans of pain knowing they could be confused with sounds of pleasure.

Hours had past and he was still fucking the other. This time the positions had changed. He hand Zarbon on his side with one leg tossed over the Saiyens shoulder. Vegeta liked how long and slender the elite's legs were. He'd run his hands over them, liking how the blue man shivered. The man was always more feminine than most. Those big lips and eyes were the first thing you notice, than his slender jaw line and neck took the cake. He had a big chest but smooth curved shoulders that gave him a more delicate appearance.

"Your still so tight, even after all this time." Vegeta let his cock slide in deeper. He could feel his climax coming. His lower organ pushed far into Zarboon's core. The small ring of muscle looked so appealing wrapped around his engorged log. Pulling out he came all over the others body.

The gooey dripped down Zarbons skin.

Smirking Vegeta even snuggled with him for a few hours. He stroked his hair and whisper into his ear. They were not sweet nothing but cruel embarrassing remarks.

"You're such a tight little bitch" he says. "You moaned so loud."

Zarbon really wish Vegeta would keep his hands to himself. He hated it more how he forced his body to press against him. He had to act like he was the dame monkey's lover if he wanted to keep some pride. He hated how he fell asleep in the man's arms. He was just too tired. The last thing he saw was those brown eyes.

To top it off the prince kissed his forehead in a sweet goodnight kiss before laying down with him. He snickered to himself. Zarbon hadn't realized that the cable to the camera had been cut. He has done that years ago when he first moved into the room.

When Zarbon woke up Vegeta was gone. He sighed and looked over himself. His body was covered in dark blue marks that stood out from his light blue skin. He would have to hide for a day or two till he healed.


End file.
